


Central Park Zoo

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [641]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Series, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: One of his favorite things in the whole world is the monthly visit to the Central Park Zoo.  It's a special Daddy and Jacob day that lets Papa do Papa things, as Daddy calls it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 December 2016  
> Word Count: 182  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: One of his favorite things in the whole world is the monthly visit to the Central Park Zoo. It's a special Daddy and Jacob day that lets Papa do Papa things, as Daddy calls it.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Seriously? I just love writing for the Shay family. They're such a lovely slice of normal in this dark world of _Damien_.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"Today:_

_Soak in what's real and what's real is unhurried. The ground. The air. The exhale. The planted seed. The shift. The season."_  
\-- Victoria Erickson

 

One of his favorite things in the whole world is the monthly visit to the Central Park Zoo. It's a special Daddy and Jacob day that lets Papa do Papa things, as Daddy calls it. They have three different routes they like to take, depending on their moods when they wake up in the morning. The only thing they try to do is not repeat the same route as the previous month. Daddy says it's best not to get stuck in a rut.

Sometimes they pack a backpack-style cooler with food, usually at Papa's insistence, but mostly they eat from the various carts and cafes within the park. The only thing that's the same in all their routes is that the gift shop comes last. Daddy doesn't want to carry around a lot of stuff all day.

And by the time they get home, both are exhausted and ready for a bath and bedtime cuddles with Papa.


End file.
